fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
FI078
|- | style="text-align: center; background:red"|'Episode chronology' |- | |} "Sacrifice and Salvation! The Gift of the Corona Aurora." (犠牲と救い！コロナ・オーロラの贈り物。, Gisei to Sukui! Korona Ōrora no Okurimono.) is the seventy-eighth episode of Flame Icejin: The New Frontier, and the Season Three finale. Summary With the final battle for the Corona Aurora in effect, three old friends return to help, and a brave warrior makes the ultimate sacrifice to destroy Chilled once and for all. Yet, in the aftermath, an ally has a solution for salvation, and a miracle happens. With the treasure hunt over, an unlikely ally appears, and there may be more in store for our heroes... Plot The final battle has begun. Frieza and KNS have teamed up to stop the former's ancestor, Chilled, who is at his most powerful form, thanks to the power of the Corona Aurora. Meanwhile, Taurus, Zero and Pisces, along with the rest of the Torrentuff Animals, take on Chilled's minions, along with the revived Ginyu Force, and prepare themselves for battle. Just when it looked like it was the end for our team, three familiar streams of power: Earth, Water and Wind, blow the Ginyu Force away. The TTA turn to show that the owners are Timon Berkowitz, Tatiana Dukes and Pumbaa Smith, who have returned to help. Now with three old friends returning, the TTA have enough power to stop Chilled's minions. Meanwhile, Chilled has just stopped Frieza and KNS, saying that no organic being can stop him. This gives KNS an idea, since he is no organic being. He uses his InuTail Saber to knock the crown off Chilled's head, clings onto him, and gives one last message to Stu: he has given both BRI-N and VIN-E wonderful lives, and he thanks Stu for it. Stu cries out for KNS, pleading him not to leave. But KNS has no choice, and launches his final attack on Chilled: Last Resort. With that, both KNS and Chilled explode, and when the dust clears, both BRI-N and VIN-E are shown, lying lifeless on the field. The team is shocked and horrified. KNS has sacrificed himself to save their lives. Back at the tree house, Stu regretfully informs his friends that he has lost his dogs. JRuff disagrees, saying that he can rebuild BRI-N and VIN-E. But Stu says it wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be BRI-N and VIN-E: just something that looked like them. Just when Stu is about to terminate the materialization program, Princess Celestia appears before the sitting Corona Aurora, which they have retrieved after KNS's sacrifice. She says that the crown is capable of destroying all life, and also capable of restoring it. Frieza sees this as an opportunity to bring the dogs back. But, Stu says, they're just machines. Celestia says that both BRI-N and VIN-E fought with heart as KNS, and asks Stu to pick the dogs up. Celestia creates an illusionary copy of the crown, saying it has about as much power as the real thing, but it can only be good for one use, and disappear. Celestia places the real crown on BRI-N's head and the copy on VIN-E's. Their bodies begin to glow, and their "wounds" disappear. Suddenly, afterwards, their eyes open: the power of the crown has revived them. BRI-N asks everyone what they're looking at. Bubbles says it's them, they're alive. Both dogs agree, saying they can feel their hearts beating. It is when they realize that they are no longer robots, but rather real dogs. They hug Stu in enjoyment. Now that they are real dogs, BRI-N can once again be known as "Brian Griffin" for the first time in fifteen years, and VIN-E can now be known as "Vinny Griffin". And now that their mission is complete, Stu, Brian, Vinny, Hisui and Link are ready to go home. However, as soon as Link starts his time travel watch, which his friend Dr. Cockroach made for him, a young boy drops right behind the five. It is a ten-year-old black-haired boy with violet eyes. Brian and Vinny recognize the boy by his name, Lelouch, and ask him what he's doing here. Lelouch says he doesn't know, but asks why he's here... Trivia *This episode has a similar plot to the Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive finale "Crown and Punishment". *'Eyecatch A' - Chilled *'Eyecatch B' - Frieza Cold Events *Frieza and KNS fight off against Chilled. *Timon, Pumbaa and Tatiana return to help. *KNS uses his InuTail saber to remove the Corona Aurora without destroying it. *KNS uses Last Resort and sacrifices himself to destroy Chilled. *Princess Celestia uses the power of the Corona Aurora to revive BRI-N and VIN-E, and they become real dogs in the process. *BRI-N and VIN-E decide to rename themselves as Brian and Vinny Griffin, respectively. *A ten-year-old Lelouch vi Britannia is inadvertedly transported into our timeline. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Flame Icejin: The New Frontier Category:Flame Icejin episodes